This invention relates to a movie projection-based anti-piracy system to be utilized in movie theaters, such as disclosed in co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 09/671,007 filed Sep. 27, 2000, and further having sensing and reporting subsystems. Heretofore, pirates with camcorders have been able to illegally make a copy of a film within the movie theater. In accordance with the teaching of Applicant's co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 09/671,007, an in-theater anti-piracy system and methodology are taught wherein an infrared energy source is used to help defeat the pirate recorder's filter system, to degrade or destroy the quality of the illegal copy. However, there is no enforcement or reporting on the use of anti-piracy system, and there is a need for customer safety as well.